An angel in white uniform: The M files
by Meinos Kaen
Summary: Naruto, for a reason, needs to stay in the hospital for one month every year. Usually Shizune takes care of him, but this year she's away. Sakura is out of question so, what about this new girl, since every other nurse would kill him on sight? [Lemon]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. I own cute Matsuoka-chan, though!

Ok, for the ones who don't understand, this story contains the M-rated versions of some chapters from my story 'Angel in white uniform'. Check my profile for it. Enjoy!

**An angel in white uniform: The M chapters  
**

**Chapter2: Naruto's problems**

Matsuoka awoke in her bed. The snoring of her sensei biding her good-morning. Her sensei, after arriving to Konoha, decided to stay in the village, and since she had just one bed… To check on her, since that was the first time for Matsuoka being into a big city. But it wasn't really that. Tsunade and her had planned something. The girl got up from her bed, and headed for the bathroom. There, she took a shower. While the hot water cleaned her body, she began to think about her first three days of work.

"_Well… It went good, I think. Naruto-san is a nice person, and… I managed to touch his body without fainting… Ahhhh! Why am I thinking about the tactile check-ups?! I'm such a pervert… By the way… I still can't understand why Naruto-san suddenly screamed my name, the first day. And the next one he was acting strange…"_

_Flashback_

"_Good morning, Naruto-san."  
_

"_AAAAAAH!"_

"_?"_

_Matsuoka had returned to Naruto's room the day after, as scheduled. But there was something strange. While the day before Naruto was calm and collected, except for two times. Now, as soon as she entered the room and made herself noticed, he had screamed, and was now watching her… In fright? She almost believed to see him jumping in his bed, but he couldn't even move. That was impossible._

"_Naruto-san, what's wrong?"_

"…" "… She's her normal self… Safe, for now…" _"Nothing, Matsuoka-chan… Just a spider…"_

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! A SPIDER?! WHERE?!"_

"…" "Yeah, she's definitely her normal self…"

_End of the flashback_

"_He almost looked like he was scared of me… Why? Did I do something wrong? But I don't remember anything that could have made him uneasy…"_

In the meanwhile, Mitsuru was setting up her and Tsunade's plan. While Matsuoka was taking a shower, she was placing the things that Tsunade gave her in the better places of the whole house. And in the meanwhile, Tsunade was doing the same in Naruto's house. It was more easy, since Naruto was stuck in the hospital. She had just placed the first of the last one when Matsuoka got out of the bathroom, her delicate frame wrapped in a towel and her hair dripping water.

"Good morning, Mitsuru-sensei."

"Morning, Matsuoka! Good thing you got out of the bathroom in time! I had a sudden urge! Ahrahrahr!"

"Ehmm… Yes. Please, go in."

The old woman entered the bathroom and placed the last of the small objects just above the mirror. In the meanwhile, Matsuoka was making breakfast. Mitsuru was a very strict sensei, and she especially strict with alimentation. The breakfast and all the other meals of the day had to be cooked so that they would be good for the taste and nutritionally perfect. Then… She remembered that the food in the hospital was nutritionally perfect for sure, but was far away from being good for the taste. So…

"Uhm… Maybe I could make breakfast for Naruto-san as well."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto had awoken from half an hour, and he was just staring at the ceiling. Being in the hospital was so boring… And being unable to move properly was even more boring. The first week was always the reign of boredom. But now… He was at least able to move a bit. From the waist up, he was able to move, but slowly…Well, for ninja standards, that is. So, he could move them at normal human speed. While he was thinking about many things, he heard the door open. Matsuoka. He shivered a bit, but he immediately noticed that she was her normal self. The trick was looking at her eyes. The… Thing that frightened him four days before had looked at him in a way that he would never forget. The normal Matsuoka couldn't ever use such a glance. Naruto noticed that the girl had something with her, that morning. A box wrapped in a coloured handkerchief.

"Good morning, Naruto-san."

"Good morning… What do you have, in that box?"

"Ah. Yes. Since I noticed that the hospital's food tastes horrible, so… I thought that maybe you would like something better for breakfast."

"…" "_Wow. This is one of the nicest things a person has ever done for me…"_ "Well, thanks for the caring, but… I forgot to tell you. I don't eat. I just drink."

"W-What?"

"Well… For the first week, at least. One of the chakra strings provide me with water, but I don't eat. It's for preventing… Going to the bathroom. Since I'm stuck here…"

"B-But Naruto-san! It's unhealthy! Malnutrition…"

"STOP! IF YOU HAVE TO TELL ME ALL THE BEAUTIFUL WAYS OF DIEING BY MALNUTRITION, SPARE ME!"

"But Naruto-san, you have to eat! I'm your nurse, and I can't allow you to not eat!"

"…"

Matsuoka had changed. Now she seemed… Almost angry. A little pissed off, for sure. Even if se was shy and uneasy around men, it seemed that she took very seriously her duty as a nurse. Naruto sighed.

"Ok, ok… Gimme that box."

"Naruto-san, you can barely move. How can you expect to eat by yourself?"

"… WAIT! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO FEED ME, AREN'T YOU?!"

Matsuoka returned to her embarrassed self. She looked at the ground, red in face. Feeding another person of the opposite sex was something usually done by lovers. It was so embarrassing… But she took a chair and sat beside the bed nonetheless, and placed the box on her legs, opening the handkerchief. Naruto, in the meanwhile, was panicking. It didn't know how it worked with inner Matsuoka, but he knew that food was often used in sexual fantasies. But he needed to calm down. He couldn't let Matsuoka know that he was scared of herself. He used both of his arms to pull himself up a bit. In the meanwhile, Matsuoka had took a bit of… … Something with her chopsticks. Naruto couldn't recognize what she was holding. It was a round sphere dripping of some orange slime.

"… What is that?"

"A recipe of mine. Nutritionally perfect. Come on, open wide."

"…" "_Sigh… After she bothered to make me breakfast, I cant refuse…"_

Naruto opened his mouth and Matsuoka placed the piece of something in his mouth. Naruto closed his mouth and started to chew, then… He stopped. He took a bit of time to taste the thing better. And…

"… Wow…"

"W-What do you think?"

"It's delicious… No, it's marvellous! You're an incredibly good cook, Matsuoka-chan!"

"T-Thanks… More?"

"Of course!"

Matsuoka took another piece of her recipe, and feed it to Naruto. Naruto almost snapped a bit of the chopsticks along with the food, and then chewed it greedily. It was really good. Good as ramen, and he had never thought that he would even think it. In the meanwhile, Matsuoka was glad that he liked the food. To think about it, it was the first time that someone ate her cooking apart Mitsuru-sensei. So, she reacted in the most natural way. And Naruto noticed it. She was smiling. Her eyes closed, her cheeks slightly pink… She was really cute. Naruto always had a soft spot for smiles. He didn't flush, but he couldn't help but stare. Matsuoka noticed it, and she flushed even more. Naruto chuckled a bit.

"Your smile is pretty, you know."

"… A-Arigatou…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the meanwhile, Tsunade and Mitsuru were watching the whole thing, chuckling and giggling like preteens looking at some Dawson's Creek-style thing. The two were finally starting to get along.

"Awww… How sweet! Their first smile."

"Yeah, big thing… It's not that much. The boy didn't even flush. She's just starting to consider her more than a nurse and an actual friend, that's all."

"But it's a start, right?"

"Tsunade-sensei, what are you doing?"

"! SAKURA! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO NOT SNEAK IN MY OFFICE?!"

"It's not my fault. Shizune asked me this favour, since she told me that you often stop to drink or… … What the?"

Sakura looked at the crystal sphere that her sensei and her friend were observing like some soap was going on. Well, it was similar to a soap. There was a nurse, feeding her patent. The nurse was red like a tomato, while the patent was smiling, his mouth full of food. How cute… But what bothered Sakura was that the patent was… Naruto? Smiling with a girl? After what happened with her?

"… Tsunade-sensei, isn't that the girl who arrived a few days ago?"

"Exactly, Sakura. She's the replace for Shizune, since she's away on a mission."

"What? You could have asked me to replace Shizune, Tsunade-sensei."

"Naruto doesn't want to see you, Sakura. He's still angry with you."

"Ah, how childish."

"And to be frank… Well…"

"?"

"I think this girl has even more potential in medical Jutsu than you or Shizune. And maybe even myself."

"! But… But putting her with a perfect stranger…"

"Sakura, now you're the one being childish. Drop those papers and get out of here."

"… Yes, Tsunade-sama."

Sakura did as told, but Tsunade noticed that she had closed the door with a bit more strength than usual. Damn girl… She had developed an enormous pride. Almost an ego. Being told that someone was better than her in healing jutsus was a harsh thing for sure. But it needed to be done. For the sake of her plan…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was seriously pissed off… And she didn't know why. Well, in part. She was angry because her sensei had just told her without any savoir-faire at all that a perfect stranger was better than her in medical jutsu. But she still had her other jutsu, so she calmed down… But she was angry for another thing as well. Naruto. He was smiling to a girl. Since Sakura had turned him down for Konohamaru, Naruto had never been again interested in making female acquaintances, figures smiling at them and getting feed by one. She felt… Like offended. She had dared to disband something that she had created. Naruto's emotional wall, in this case. She felt angry. And he didn't know why. To tell the truth… She felt almost proud that Naruto was stuck into the past… Her. In her memory. And now… Who the hell was, that girl?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was in deep trouble. Deep, deep trouble. He had 'that' urge again. Damn the Kyuubi and his damn resistance and his damn gifts… Well, it's not that this particular gift was bad, but the problems that came with it were really annoying. He felt like he was about to explode. Shizune wasn't there, so he had to solve this thing in another way. Good thing that he could at least move his hands. And good thing that Matsuoka was away for lunch.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matsuoka was taking a break to have lunch. Not the hospital food, of course. The bento lunch that she prepared herself in the morning. While se was eating, she noticed that a lot of nurses and doctors were staring at her. She didn't understand why, maybe she had some rice on her face? But she controlled. There was none. She just shrugged that thought off. It was time for her to go back to Naruto-san. Suddenly, a doctor stopped in front of her.

"You're… The nurse appointed to take care of the de… Ehm, Uzumaki boy?"

"Uh? Yes, doctor. How can I help you?"

"Well… You see… Hokage-sama said to make him a injection with this… It's a new medicine."

"Uh?"

Matsuoka looked at the little bottle that the doctor was holding in one hand. It was a black liquid. But Matsuoka recognized it. It was no medicine. It was… Suddenly, she dropped her head, with much amusement from the doctor. She was like looking at the ground, but her arms seemed limp.

"Ehm… Are you okay?"

"… You've got to be fucking kidding me…"

"Eh?"

Suddenly, the doctor felt suddenly lifted. But it wasn't just a feeling. The girl had grabbed him by the scarf of his gown with the right hand. That scared him a bit. How could a girl with such a small frame be so strong? But then… He almost wet himself. When he looked at her face. Her eyes… And her expression… Were completely different from before. No more was the sweet and calm girl. Now he was facing some kind of… Of something that emanated killer intent with a ferocious expression. She snapped the little bottle out of the doctor's hands, and then smashed it into the ground. The floor… Began to melt.

"THIS IS ACID OF CYANIDE! ONE OF THE MOST LETHAL POISONS IN THE WHOLE WORLD! WHAT WERE YOU TRYING TO DO, KILLING HIM?!"

"I… I was only trying… To do Konoha a favour…"

"TO DO A FAVOUR TO KONOHA?! BY KILLING A STUD LIKE HIM?! IF I DON'T RIP AND STOMP ON YOUR GENITALS RIGHT NOW IT'S ONLY BECAUSE I WOULD COVER THE FLOOR IN YOUR STINKY BLOOD!"

All the males in the surroundings cringed at the mental image. They felt it even if it didn't happen. All the other audience was staring at him. Inner Matsuoka dropped the medic to the ground.

"NOW GET LOST!"

"YEEEEEEEEEEEES!"

"…"

Inner Matsuoka turned around and found everyone in her sight's radius staring at her. She twitched a bit and balled her fists.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?! DO YOU WANT THE SAME TREATMENT?! AH?!"

"N-No…"

"THEN GET BACK TO WORK, FAGGOTS!"

And so they did. That was the day into which Konoha hospital showed a functionality of the 200, its dependents working at twice their normal speed. Inner Matsuoka then headed to Naruto's room, not even bothering to answer the ANBU who said 'hi' to her. She just opened the door in a swift move and… She regretted it! That would have been a wonderful occasion! But because of the surprise, Matsuoka gained back her control. And Matsuoka was shocked as well. She immediately closed the door behind her, red as never before in her life. Even if he was covered by the sheets, she had just found Naruto-san practicing what in medical terms was called Onanism.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was so screwed up. Matsuoka had caught him. But he didn't understand why she didn't stop in front of the door in front of the two ANBUs like usual. It couldn't help but think that just a few seconds before, Inner Matsuoka was in control. Good thing that she disappeared, otherwise he would be even more screwed up. Matsuoka had caught him taking care of his problem. One of the gifts of the Kyuubi was a big 'cousin'. The other was an incredibly high stamina. And that high stamina needed a relief each now and then, otherwise his poor cousin would explode. Literally. And that day he was about to explode. He needed to release a bit of his 'power'. But because of Inner Matsuoka, he was now busted. Matsuoka couldn't even look at him, even if he had put the cousin back into his rightful place. Naruto was sure that she was red as nothing in the world. And he couldn't help but feel like a worm.

"… N-N-Naruto-san… What were you doing?"

"… I think it was… Quite clear…"

"Y-Y-You know it's a bad thing, right? And some studies prove that it can even cause a lowering of the sight…"

"Yes… But the problem is that… I need to do this once in a while… Let's say… That I'm ill."

"You're… You're ill?"

Matsuoka, at this, relaxed a bit. She turned around and looked at Naruto, who just sighed and lifted himself a little from the bed, to look at her.

"Yes… You see, if I don't… 'Get relief' once in a while, my poor genitals would explode. Literally. At least one time a month."

"B-B-But… How did you cope with it, during the previous years?"

"Ehm… Let's just say that Shizune-neechan… Helped me."

"She… She… Gave you ha… Hand… Handj…"

"Jobs. She had your same line of thoughts. That Onanism was… Harmful." _""Or better, we had sex at least one time a week because she thought that it would a waste… I was some kind of stress-reliever, for her."_

"…"

Matsuoka covered her face with both her hands. She was so embarrassed… To witness such a thing… And to hear of such things… By the way, she had never heard of a illness of this kind. She perked through two of her fingers, looking at Naruto. His face was covered in sweat, and he had an expression that signalled pain or something like that. It was not so easy to feign it. Almost impossible. But what to do?

"…"

Matsuoka swallowed hard, becoming, if possible, even more red. That couldn't be helped.

"… In… In this case…"

"Uh?"

"… I will do it for you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade and Mitsuru nearly fell from their chairs, when Matsuoka spoke those words. The shy girl had just declared that she would… She would…

"… Ok. This will be something to remember."

"Yeah. Good thing that we put all those micro-cameras in their houses and in the hospital. This is really, really better than any Icha Icha episode…"

"WHAT?! MITSURU, DON'T TELL ME THAT YOU READ THAT PERVERT'S NOVELS!"

"Ehm… Yes?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matsuoka was preparing. And when I say preparing, I say checking her equipment. Yellow raincoat: checked. Fisherman's pants: checked. Boots: checked. Blindfold: checked. Gloves in latex: checked. Naruto sweatdropped. It was not like she was going to harm some kind of bomb… Well, maybe, in her eyes, it was like this. She checked one more time the blindfold and approached Naruto's bed slowly, to not trip herself over her same feet. She had already removed the sheets and opened Naruto's robe. She placed her hands on the bed, and then patted to find the road to his left tight. She gulped one more time.

"Ehm, listen… It's clear that you're uncomfortable. Leave it alone."

"N-No! I'm… I'm your nurse, Naruto-san. And… A nurse… Must take care of his patent."

"…" "_She's too serious about this duty of a nurse thing… But I quite admire her, for this."_

"… I… I begin."

_This was a M part. If you want to see the whole chapter, go to my profile and check the story "Angel in a white uniform: the M files"._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matsuoka began to pat Naruto's tight, to find her way to his boxers' edge… And she unexpectedly patted the bulge in his boxers. She retracted her hand. She had never touched a male reproductive organ, and even if she was wearing gloves and there were still the boxers. She breathed deep a pair of times, to calm herself down. Then… She reached for the edge of Naruto's boxers. She slowly pulled them down… When she felt something warm and soft touch her hand. She yelped and jumped. It was… It.

"… Matsuoka-chan, you don't have to…"

"P-Please, be silent, Naruto-san. Or it will be even more difficult, for me."

"…"

Matsuoka swallowed one more time and approached 'it' one more time. Then… She grabbed it with three fingers of the right hand. It felt smooth… And soft. Then, she grabbed it with the whole hand. Now… She had seen this part a lot of times, in her fantasies, but to do it was another thing. She slightly tightened her grip around it, and started moving her hand up. Then, arrived at the top, she moved her hand down. She could just hear Naruto breathing deeply. She repeated the procedure once, and she could feel that it was no more soft and smooth. It was getting really hard, and it was growing in size. So, she began to move her hand rhythmically, up and down, faster than before. Naruto's breath quickened as well. He was enjoying it, it seemed.

"Damn it… Matsuoka-chan, you're good…"

"Please, don't say such things… I'm so ashamed…"

"O-Ok. Sorry…"

Matsuoka then decided to use both hands. Once placed her left hand on the right one, she quickened her pace even more. She could now hear some slippery sounds. It seems that something liquid had started to come out. She knew what was. Precum.

"I'll… I'll go very much faster, now…"

"Eh? Wh… WOAH!"

And so she did. She began to stroke Naruto's cock like there was no future, with all the strength she had in her body. Naruto couldn't help but watch her in disbelief, then he stared at the ceiling. Darn. She was really good at it. And she had never been around males before, in her life? She had done a lot of theory, probably. Incredible… He was about to… To…

"… Ma-Matsuoka-chan… I think… I'm…"

"Ah!"

"Ahhhh… Ah!"

Suddenly, Naruto came. He saw a white rain of sticky white rocketing high in the air, then falling back towards the ground, a bit everywhere in the whole room. He was almost without breath. Never in his life he had come so quickly. Then, he looked at Matsuoka. She had grabbed a… An umbrella out of nowhere to cover herself from the rain of cum. Then, she took a tissue and cleaned him up. Then, she throw away his sheets and replaced them with new ones, then she cleaned the floor and took a bucket out of nowhere and put into it all the clothes covering her uniform and burned them along with the sheets and the umbrella. All this while still blindfolded and in less than two minutes. Then… She just stayed there, looking at the ground, bent on her knees.

"… Matsuoka-chan…"

"… I'm sooooo ashamed!"

"…" "_Good thing that her inner self didn't show up… But I feel sorry for her."_ "Matsuoka-chan… Well, thanks. I avoided the risk of getting blind, thanks to you…" _"Ok, this was one of the worse lines I've ever came up with."_

"… My duty…"

"… Ok, I'll just shut up."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn it! The scene was extremely good! But… It crushed the little confidence they had with each other!"

"Uhm… I think I'll have to talk to the girl."

"Good. I'll take care of the records."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Matsuoka had returned home early, that day. With the permission of Naruto-san, of course. And then, she just stared out of the window of her room, with her head leaned over her crossed arms. She felt so ashamed… And bad. She had done something really embarrassing, but that wasn't the problem. She didn't know what to think of herself. Of herself and Naruto-san, to tell the truth. Even if it was to prevent of himself getting hurt, it just… Didn't feel right was she has done. And she thought that Naruto-san too felt uncomfortable. Suddenly, she heard foot-steps, but she didn't even turn around. She knew that the person was Mitsuru-sensei.

"… Mitsuru-sensei…"

"Matsuoka… What's wrong?"

"… Please… Keep what I'm going to say to you a secret, okay?"

"Okay."

Matsuoka told her sensei and mentor about what she had done, and that she didn't understand why she felt that way, now. She just felt uncomfortable. Mitsuru sighed.

"Matsuoka, I understand what you're saying. For you, it just doesn't feel right to have done something like that for a person that it's practically a stranger."

"Yes… It's probably that."

"… Well, then there's an easy solution. Just… Upgrade your relationship."

"Uh?"

"For a perfect stranger, even if your patent, it would just be too strange to have done something like that. So, what about for a friend?"

"A… Friend?"

"Yes. A friend. You've done that for a friend, to prevent him from getting hurt. That would be acceptable, right?"

"Yes… But I don't know if Naruto-san wants to be my friend…"

"Well, for first thing, tomorrow, ask him to become your friend."

"… Yes. Thanks, Mitsuru-sensei. Now I feel better."

"Eheheh… By the way, weren't you cooking something?"

"AH! MY SOUP!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto felt disturbed and somewhat sad. After the thing of the day before, he wouldn't be surprised if Sakura would appear in the room instead of Matsuoka. What she had done… It felt good, but it just didn't feel right. To him and he knew to Matsuoka too. And he felt like shit two times, because he felt guilty for her. But, while he was lost in his thoughts, he heard the door opening. No Sakura. Matsuoka. He was quite surprised.

"N-Naruto-san."

"Matsuoka-chan… You…"

"Naruto-san, I came here to tell you… That we can't go on like this."

"… I already knew it."

"I mean, we can't keep on being just… Nurse and patent…"

"? EH?!" _"Don't tell me that she wants to…"_

"I think… I think we should be friends, from now on."

"… Pheew… Thanks god…"

"Eh?"

"AH! NO! I MEAN… Thanks god… That you're not angry at me or something."

"… Yes, I suppose. Friends?"

"?"

Suddenly, Matsuoka stretched her right hand towards Naruto, and her right pinkie as well. A pinkie-promise? How childish… But Naruto just smiled. It was obvious that the girl didn't have much of a social life, in her previous days, but he just adapted to her. He moved a bit and held out his right pinkie as well, grabbing Matsuoka's one.

"Friends."

_Continue…_

_In the next chapter…_

Matsuoka and Naruto start to get along in a friendly way, and this doesn't go unnoticed by the other residents of Konoha. Two people are particularly curious. Someone who can guess names? Stay tuned!


	2. Important Notice

Important Notice

Ok… You see, I've learned something, during this years spent on Fanfiction dot net. If a story doesn't get enough reviews, it's not worth your time. And I don't have much time, lately, with the university and the silly thing known as my life. XD

That's why I'm deleting Naruto Bleach X and The Bunshin Scroll 2. So, why the notice? Because, I wanted to ask my fans this.

For deleting these two stories, I'll start and write another one. So… I need your votes. There are two options to choose from.

_**After death, a War**_

The long awaited sequel to after Death. Crossover between Naruto and Bleach, and it takes place entirely in the Naruto world, as the original After Death took place entirely in the Bleach world.

_**Ab Extare Sontes (Guilty of existence)**_

Crossover between Naruto and Kingdom Hearts II. I'm not saying much about it, but reading my profile will give you a good idea of what this story would be like.

The poll will be open for seven days. Starting from today (31/03/2007) till the next Saturday (07/04/2007). I'll post the results on all my stories.

Vote by private messages, please. Because going to check all the reviews in all my stories would be a pain in the ass. '

Meinos Kaen


End file.
